This apparatus is related to previously filed U.S. application Ser. No. 921,167, filed on July 3, 1978, and which subsequently issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,363. That disclosure is directed to an adaptor assembly for use with a male or female fitting to accommodate mismatches in fitting size and tubing size. This typically arises in the context of laboratory instruments. As an example, a laboratory instrument might have a miniscule flow through a very small tubing. It might be furnished through a somewhat larger tubing. Tubing sizes are typically in the range of about 0.5 inch and smaller. It is quite often necessary to make transitional connections from one size to another to deliver the flow.
The apparatus of this disclosure enhances the previous disclosure in that it provides flow control means which are filters and check valves. The apparatus further includes a filter and check valve construction for installation within an adaptor assembly which enables the filter and check valve to be installed without having its own separate fittings. So to speak, the filter or check valve is installed free of fittings in that the adaptor assembly is used, and, thus, installation is expedited.